El día donde los akumas tocaron la puerta
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Esta historia participa en el Reto de Julio-2019: "Tu nombre será…" del foro "La mansión Campbell"


D. Gray- Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Julio-2019: Tu nombre será.

**El día donde los akumas tocaron la puerta**

Akumas. Armas programadas para matar. Nacidos de una tragedia. Una persona muere y su ser querido al no poder superar la perdida, hace un contrato con un extraño ser, el cual jura que puede traer de regreso a la vida a esa persona especial. Lo llama con entusiasmo y el alma regresa. El alma no regresaría si no hubiera un lazo especial entre las personas. El Conde del Milenio le da su primera orden. Mátala y usa su piel. Y así es como la tragedia toma vida.

Matar, matar y matar, eso es lo que un akuma hace. Y para su contraste existe la inocencia y los exorcistas. Con el cristal de Dios, un exorcista compatible puede liberar el alma del akuma y salvarlo para que no sea más corrompido por la materia oscura.

Enfermedades, accidentes, homicidios, incluso suicidios, hay tantas razones por las que la gente muere. Cuchillos, piedras, pistolas, un simple piso resbaladizo, también hay muchos objetos que terminan rápidamente con la vida de una persona.

Puedes aparentar estar sano y de repente tener una enfermedad que te consume en días, puedes encontrarte con un amigo sin saber que esa será la última sonrisa que te dediqué, ya que al día siguiente amanecerá colgado de una soga. Podemos estar vivos hoy, mañana quién sabe. Y no solo eso, hoy alguien puede ser un simple ser humano, y mañana ser un akuma que mata a cientos.

Todos tienen circunstancias diferentes, pero algo que tienen en común los akumas es el lazo que lo une con un ser querido. Los akumas parecen humanos a simple vista. Se ocultan y se mezclan entre ellos. Entonces, ¿cómo identificar quien es humano y quién akuma? Fácil. Vive pensando que todos los humanos son akumas, así sobrevive un exorcista.

Allen Walker tiene una ventaja; la maldición en su ojo izquierdo, con él puede ver el alma que está atrapada en el akuma, pero conoce bien la sensación de terror producida al estar rodeado de supuestos humanos. De misión en misión, se dedicó a salvar a esas almas en pena. Pero, ahora está huyendo. Huye de la Orden, huye de los akumas, huye de los Noah, huye del apócrifo, huye de la inevitable presencia del decimocuarto dentro de él. No ha comido bien, no ha dormido bien, siempre está siendo perseguido.

—¿Mana? ¡Mana! ¡Mana! ¡Mana! —gritaba desesperadamente.

Eso no podía estar pasando, Mana, el hombre que lo adoptó, su padre él estaba muriendo. Había sido arrollado por una carroza.

—Allen, escucha Allen, no te detengas nunca, pase lo que pase.

—No quiero Mana, por favor no te mueras.

—Sigue caminando, no importa hacia dónde.

—¡No me dejes solo!

—Sigue caminando Allen, hasta el día en que mueras.

Dichas sus últimas palabras, se desplomó frente a él.

—¿Mana? ¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible! ¡No te mueras! ¡No quiero que mueras!

Allí en un viejo y olvidado cementerio, yacía enterrado el cuerpo sin vida de Mana Walker. Allen lloraba en silencio frente a su sepulcro. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nuevamente se había quedado solo y aunque Mana le repitió muchas veces que siguiera caminando, ahora que en verdad estaba solo, no sabía cómo continuar.

Pero un ser extraño apareció, aunque a él no le importó demasiado que aquel ser tuviera una sonrisa macabra y un extraño sombrero.

—¿Quieres que resucite a Mana Walker?

¿Traer de regreso a Mana? ¿Mana volvería a la vida? ¿Así de fácil? Qué importaba quién era ese sujeto o cómo lograría traer de regreso a Mana, lo importante era que lo volvería a ver y ya nunca estaría solo de nuevo.

Allen observó como un tétrico esqueleto apareció y solo gritó desde el fondo de su corazón, deseando poder volver a Mana y estar con él.

—¡Mana!

Un relámpago cayó del cielo y de repente el esqueleto comenzó a moverse. Lo había hecho, Mana estaba de vuelta. Contento, caminó hacia él, pero el esqueleto no estaba feliz. No. ¿Por qué le gritaba enojado?

—¡Allen, me has convertido en un akuma! ¡Te maldigo! ¡Yo te maldigo, Allen!

Dolor. Un terrible dolor fue el que sintió cuando el lado izquierdo de su cara fue atravesado, por la mano mecánica del actual Mana.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso ese ser no era Mana? Pero si hablaba como él. Aunque Mana jamás lo dañaría.

Pero el dolor se volvió más grande cuando su brazo izquierdo que nunca había podido mover, creció de manera exorbitante y golpeó a Mana lanzándolo lejos. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se podía mover su mano ahora? ¿Qué le hacía a Mana?

Su mano comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Mi mano se mueve sola! ¡Mana! ¡No le hagas eso a Mana! ¡Corre, corre papá!

—Allen, yo te quiero, por favor, destrúyeme.

Con el ojo que Mana le había herido, logró ver el alma de su padre, el alma de esa persona que a pesar de no tener parentesco de sangre lo había amado como a un verdadero hijo.

Pero a pesar de ello, esto no podía ser posible. Él mismo había destruido a Mana.

Llorando solo y desconsoladamente con la cara llena de sangre y con algo verde brillando en su brazo, esa era el fin de la historia entre Allen y Mana.

—¡Mana!

Allen veía a su alrededor, estaba en un callejón. Tim estaba dormido a su lado. Todo había sido un sueño. Una terrible pesadilla. Pero había sido una pesadilla horrorosamente real. Había revivido la muerte y destrucción de Mana.

Él había destruido al akuma en el que, por sus caprichos transformó a su padre y ese había sido el inicio de su camino actual.

—Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando—se dijo Allen así mismo como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Pero ¿de qué servía? No tenía a dónde ir, ni siquiera estaba empeñado en esos momentos de salvar las almas de los akumas como siempre había hecho. ¿Qué camino debía seguir? ¿Iba por el sendero correcto?

Su ojo maldito se activó repentinamente. Solo significaba una cosa: akumas. Activó su payaso coronado y atravesó con su espada a varios de nivel 3 en un instante. ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo en paz por unos momentos?

Pero esa era la labor de los exorcistas. Si eras un apóstol de Dios no tenías escapatoria, estabas atado de por vida a este destino. Aunque quisieras huir no era posible, la Orden no lo permitiría. La única manera de destruirlo era morir. Y él estaba aún más atado a ese cruel destino.

Allen se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por Tim, su único compañero en esos tres meses. Sin Tim no hubiera logrado hacer nada.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Seguir caminando y buscar cuál era su destino, porque no quería aceptar que éste fuera el suyo, algo tendría que hacer para cambiarlo y mientras tanto, destruiría todos los akumas que se interpusieran en su camino. Debía ser fuerte, debía recordar su objetivo, salvar a las almas de los akumas era su misión como exorcista, era su deber al tener la maldición dada por Mana. Evolucionar al igual que los akumas lo hacían.

Debía seguir caminando.

Un akuma apareció de nuevo frente a él, no lo dudó ni un segundo. Miles de pedazos metálicos y sangre se esparcieron a su alrededor.

—Akuma en pena, deja que tu alma se salve.

Sí, ese era su objetivo; el objetivo que debía seguir para permanecer con vida aún en este mundo lleno de tragedias, sangre y muerte.


End file.
